tanithleefandomcom-20200214-history
De:Tanith Lee
Tanith Lee (eigentlich Tanith Lee Kaiine, * 19. September 1947 in London) ist eine britische Science-Fiction- und Fantasy-Autorin. Nach ihrer Schulausbildung hatte sie mehrere Jobs und besuchte ein Jahr lang eine Kunsthochschule, bis sie ihre Berufung im Schreiben fand. 1968 veröffentlichte sie ihre erste Kurzgeschichte, bestehend aus nur 90 Wörtern. 1971 kam ihr Jugendroman The Dragon Hoard heraus, doch der Durchbruch gelang ihr erst 1975 mit The Birthgrave (Im Herzen des Vulkans), der im selben Jahr für den Nebula Award als bester Roman nominiert wurde. Für diesen Roman fand sie keinen britische Verleger, schließlich wurde der Roman beim amerikanischen Verlag DAW publiziert. Seit 1976 widmet sich Tanith Lee ausschließlich der Schriftstellerei. Sie schreibt vorwiegend Fantasy-Romane, hat jedoch mit Don't Bite the Sun (1976) und Drinking Sapphire Wine (1977) zwei außergewöhnliche und weit beachtete Science-Fiction-Romane veröffentlicht. Sie ist seit 1992 mit John Kaiine verheiratet und lebt in der Nähe von Brighton. In Deutschland wurden ihre Fantasy-Geschichten im Rollenspiel Ruf des Warlock für eine Hintergrundwelt verwendet, ohne dass eine Lizenz vorliegt. Auszeichnungen * 1980 - British Fantasy Society's August Derleth Award für Death's Master * 1983 - World Fantasy Award für The Gorgon als beste Kurzgeschichte * 1984 - World Fantasy Award für Elle est Trois (La Mort) als beste Kurzgeschichte * 1986 - Gilgamé Award für Volkhavaar als beste Fantasy-Novelle (in der spanischen Übersetzung) * 1987 - Gilgamé Award für Night's Master als beste Fantasy-Novelle (in der spanischen Übersetzung) Werke Zyklen Vazkor - Zyklus (Birthgrave) * Im Herzen des Vulkans (The Birthgrave). 1975 * Vazkor (Vazkor, Son of Vazkor). 1978 * Die weiße Hexe (Quest for the White Witch ''). 1978 Four-Bee - Zyklus * ''Beiß nicht in die Sonne (Don't Bite the Sun). 1976 * Trinkt den Saphirwein (Drinking Sapphire Wine). 1977 Anackire - Zyklus (Wars of Vis) * Herr der Stürme (The Storm Lord). 1976 * Anackire (Anackire). 1983 * Aztira (The White Serpent). 1988 Burg der Dunkelheit - Zyklus (Castle of Dark) * Die Burg der Dunkelheit (The Castle of Dark). 1978 * Der Prinz auf dem weißen Pferd (Prince on a White Horse). 1982 * Dark Castle, White Horse. 1986 Zyklus von der flachen Erde (Tales of the Flat Earth) * Herr der Nacht (Night's Master ''). 1978 * ''Herr des Todes (Death's Master ''). 1978 * ''Herr der Illusionen (Delusion's Master). 1981 * Die Herrin des Deliriums (Delirium's Mistress). 1986 * Nächtliche Zauber (Night's Sorceries). 1987 Sabella - Zyklus (Blood Stone) * Das Lied des Exorzisten (Kill the Dead). 1980 * Sabella oder der letzte Vampir (Sabella or the Bloodstone). 1980 Die Geheimnisse von Paradys (The Secret Books of Paradys) * Im Reich des Bösen (The Book of the Dead). 1986 * Die Kinder der Verdammten (The Book of the Damned). 1988 * Der Prinz der Dämmerung (The Book of the Beast). 1988 * The Book of the Mad. 1993 Tanaquil - Trilogie (Unicorn) * Das Mädchen und das schwarze Einhorn (Black Unicorn). 1989 * Gold Unicorn. 1994 * Red Unicorn. 1997 * Die Macht des Einhorns (Sammelband). 2002 Scarabae - Trilogie (Blood Opera) * Unstillbares Verlangen (Dark Dance). 1992 (Deutsche Ausgabe 1997 bei Lübbe-Verlag, Berg. Gladbach. ISBN 3404138880) * Unheimliche Ferne '' (''Personal Darkness). 1993 (Deutsche Ausgabe 1994 bei Lübbe-Verlag, Berg. Gladbach. ISBN 3404135946) * Ägyptische Nacht (Darkness, I - Third in The Blood). 1994 (Deutsche Ausgabe 1995 bei Lübbe-Verlag Berg. Gladbach. ISBN 3404136462) Secret Books of Venus - Zyklus * Faces Under Water. 1998 * Saint Fire. 1999 * A Bed of Earth. 2002 * Venus Preserved. 2003 Claidi Journals - Zyklus * Das Gesetz des Wolfsturms (Laws of the Wolf Tower). 1998 * Wolf Star. 2000 * Queen of the Wolves. 2001 * Wolf Wing. 2002 Lionwolf - Zyklus * Cast a Bright Shadow. 2004 Andere Werke * Betrothed. 1968 * Animal Castle. 1972 * Das Winterspiel (The Winter Players). 1976 * Volkhavaar, der Magier (Volkhavaar). 1977 * Im elektrischen Wald (Electric Forest). 1979 * Tagtraum und Nachtlicht (Day By Night). 1980 * Die Kinder der Wölfe (Lycanthia - The Children of Wolves). 1981 * Liebhaber in Silber (The Silver Metal Lover). 1981 * Cyrion (Cyrion). 1982 * Romeo und Julia in der Anderswelt (Sung in Shadows). 1983 * Indische Nächte (Tamastara - The Indian Nights). 1984 * The Beautiful Biting Machine. 1984 * Tage des Grases (Days of grass). 1985 * Madame Two Swords. 1988 * A Heroine of the World. 1989 * Der dunkle Engel (The Blood of Roses). 1990 * Der Gott des Waldes (Voyage of the Basset: Islands in the Sky). 1990 * Into Gold. 1991 * Heart-Beat. 1992 * Louisa the Poisoner. 1992 * Elephantasm. 1993 * Eva Fairdeath. 1994 * Raining Cats and Dogs. 1995 * Vivia. 1995 * When the Lights Go Out. 1995 * Wenn die Götter dürsten (The Gods Are Thirsty''). 1996 * White as Snow. 2000 * Mortal Suns. 2003 * Metallic Love. 2004 * Mortal Suns. 2004 * Piratica. 2004 Jugendbücher * Der Drachenschatz (The Dragon Hoard). 1971 * Companions on the Road. 1975 * Östlich von Mitternacht (East of Midnight). 1977 * Der Besessene (Shon the Taken). 1979 Erzählungen * Prince Amilec. 1972 * Wolfsland. 1980 * Lieb' ist nicht Liebe. 1985 Unter dem Pseudonym Esther Garber * Thirtyfour. 2004 * Fatal Woman. 2004 Weblinks * * Tanith Lee Homepage * Interview mit Tanith Lee * Bibliografie Lee, Tanith Lee, Tanith Lee, Tanith Lee, Tanith Lee, Tanith Lee, Tanith Lee, Tanith Lee, Tanith Lee, Tanith en:Tanith Lee fr:Tanith Lee it:Tanith Lee ja:タニス・リー nl:Tanith Lee pl:Tanith Lee sv:Tanith Lee